De lo oscuro
by samej
Summary: Sasuke está a punto de descubrir las cicatrices que realmente dejó en Naruto. Naruto/Sasuke. Spoilers cap 495, post-manga.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Me echabais de menos? Tengo en general un bloqueo brutal a la hora de escribir, éste me ha costado horrores terminarlo... Van a ser tres partes, muy cortitas, las publicaré a lo largo de la semana._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis aunque sea un poco oscuro._

_Advertencias: **Spoilers** del capi 495 del manga, post-final. _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo uso a sus protas sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong><span>De lo oscuro<span>**

**Capítulo 1.**

La misión, originalmente, ni siquiera era complicada, no al menos para un ninja del nivel de Naruto. Desde la muerte de Madara, que trajo consigo la definitiva desaparición de Akatsuki, el nivel de delincuencia a manos de ninjas experimentados se había reducido drásticamente, bien porque los que formaban parte de la enmarañada red que ese grupo manejaba habían perdido la razón por la que luchar, o porque, una vez eliminada la distracción de un enemigo mayor, la mayoría eran atrapados fácilmente.  
>Así que para proteger a un Señor Feudal, a pesar de que la misión mantenía el rango A en Konoha, no hubiera sido necesario mandar a alguien con la capacidad de quien todavía se proclamaba futuro Hokage.<p>

Sorprendentemente, él se había ofrecido con una insistencia casi sospechosa. Sobre todo porque desde que Sasuke volviera a la aldea (quien dice volver dice "ser traído a rastras", claro), Naruto rara vez iba fuera del país sin refunfuñar y quejarse durante horas, días, o lo que durase el viaje. Tsunade había cedido porque había leído algo, una casi… desesperación por huir que no había sido capaz de enfrentar.

Además, si tenía problemas en su extraña relación con Sasuke, era preferible que se mantuvieran alejados un tiempo. La última vez había tenido que ir Kakashi, con un suspiro de padre resignado, a pararles antes de que destrozaran media aldea.

Pero ahora Tsunade está empezando a arrepentirse seriamente, porque Naruto ha vuelto, sí, pero lo ha hecho en camilla.

Todavía da las gracias a todas las deidades en las que nunca ha creído porque Naruto tuviera la fuerza suficiente para invocar a Gamatatsu y que éste les llevara a su posición. Según la información que ha reunido, el aspirante a Hokage se desmayó en ese momento y no ha vuelto a despertar.

La mayoría de los golpes y cortes eran relativamente graves pero Kyûbi se ha encargado de finalizar el proceso de curación comenzado por Sakura y ella misma. Al día siguiente solo se mantiene visible el corte de katana en la zona del estómago, pero la Hokage no está preocupada por eso. El golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, que dos centímetros más a la derecha hubiera significado casi seguro la muerte, ha debido hacer algo que escapa incluso a la capacidad de regeneración del Kyubi y sus propias habilidades de curación y Naruto no reacciona a ningún estímulo.

Y es frustrante porque ella no es que no consiga arreglarle, si no que no encuentra nada que vaya mal en su cabeza. Simplemente, no despierta.

Tsunade apoya la frente en el frío cristal de su ventana y siente que el antiguo y conocido temblor le ataca las manos.

- ¡Shizune! - grita, y al momento su inseparable compañera aparece en la puerta.

- ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

Iba a preguntar pero, para qué si ya sabe la respuesta. Entrelaza los dedos para conseguir controlarlos.

- Sake - espeta, sin mirar hacia ella.

- Pero, Tsunade-sama, puede que no sea el mejor momento para que-

La hokage explota.

- ¡SAKE, AHORA, SHIZUNE!

Murmura un asentimiento y cierra la puerta con suavidad. Tsunade se masajea las sienes, intentando buscar desesperadamente algo en su memoria que pueda ayudarle.

_No él también_, piensa, mientras sus ojos se humedecen involuntariamente. _Por favor, no te lo lleves también a él_.

oOoOoOoOo

Es raro encontrarse en una habitación con Naruto y que esté tan silenciosa. Sasuke mira desde la puerta, incapaz de decidirse a entrar de nuevo.

Han sido muchas horas y no soporta ver más su cuerpo casi inerte. Ni siquiera es su respiración de dormido, en la que ronca más que coge aire, y es capaz de oírle desde su habitación en la casa que comparten. Es ruidoso hasta para eso y no aguanta verle así, quieto, pálido. Hasta el color de su pelo parece haber perdido fuerza.

Al final termina por volver a su anterior posición, sentado en la incómoda silla. Desde el otro lado de la cama, Sakura intenta una vaga sonrisa de ánimo que ni siquiera se preocupa en devolver.

Las ojeras parece que le llegan hasta la línea de la mandíbula, está blanca y todavía tiene barro en la cara de cuando ha recogido a Naruto, medio muerto y rodeado de cuerpos inconscientes. Desde la puerta de la aldea le esperaba Sasuke, que al sentir el chakra de Sakura (y no el de Naruto) estuvo a punto de correr hacia él.

Por suerte, su sombra había cambiado de densidad y le había sujetado dos centímetros antes de las fronteras designadas de la zona por la que se puede mover con libertad.

Supone que no poder salir de Konoha en unos años es un precio pequeño para un intento de genocidio, así que no había tenido ningún problema con ello. Hasta que supo que la vida de Naruto estaba en peligro, claro. Había hecho falta toda la persuasión y amenazas de Kakashi para que aceptara esperar en Konoha.

En el momento lo ha visto todo blanco de furia contra Shikamaru, pero sabe que tendría que darle las gracias: le ha librado de volver a estar encerrado en las frías y solitarias celdas de Konoha.

Y Sakura ha llegado con... con lo que debía ser Naruto, pero en vez de naranja predominaba el rojo y es incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza que tenía los ojos abiertos, unos ojos muertos. Sakura le ha tranquilizado con un "Aún vive" susurrado, y ha dejado que lo cargase hasta el hospital.

Ahora solo pueden esperar, y Sasuke no have más que darle vueltas a lo que le han contado que ha ocurrido.

Por lo que ha dicho el señor feudal, no cayó hasta hasta el último de los enemigos cayó, el cual consiguió darle el grave golpe en la cabeza antes de caer. No dejó que ninguno de ellos siquiera se acercase a lo que debía proteger en su misión. Lo que Naruto no sabía era que, en realidad, iban a por él. Al parecer, el resentimiento contra el Kyubi no había cesado pese a que su recipiente había conseguido evitar una guerra. Según le habían dicho, habían sido más de cincuenta los que le habían atacado, y estaban especialmente entrenados para los ataques de Naruto. Llevaban investigándole años.

Sasuke está seguro de que Naruto no ha usado el poder del zorro, el maldito idiota.

Aparentemente, el cabecilla de los atacantes llevaba más de diez años sirviendo a Konoha y ninguno de los ninjas de la aldea había sospechado lo más mínimo. Nadie sabía que fue el Kyubi quien mató a la mitad de su familia, incuyendo a sus hermanas pequeñas, gemelas, y a sus padres cuando éstos intentaron huir durante la guerra que el padre de Naruto ayudó a finalizar.

No le fue difícil encontrar personas afines. El demonio había hecho mucho daño, al fin y al cabo.

Sasuke sabe que no debería sentirse así, lleno de odio porque, posiblemente nadie entienda mejor que él mismo al espía y a su venganza, pero ahora mismo no es precisamente racional. Si ve al traidor, va a estar muerto antes de que sepa lo que le está pasando. Por desgracia (para sus ansias de matar), los ANBU le tienen encarcelado.

Aprieta tanto los puños que, si tuviera las uñas dos milímetros más largas, tendría las manos llenas de sangre.

De alguna estúpida manera acaba repasando toda su historia con Naruto, intentando recordar como era cuando sonreía, y tiene una idea.

- Sakura, vete a casa ya.

- Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun. No necesito ir todavía. Además, si por lo que sea despierta o hay algún... cambio en su estado necesito estar aquí porque-

- No haces ningún favor a Naruto si te desmayas - interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño -. Has ido por él y le has traído y llevas horas curándole. Vete, descansa.

- Pero...

- Sakura, por favor.

Y hay algo en la voz de Sasuke, no llega a ser súplica pero lo roza, que le dice que es mejor que le deje a solas con él por ahora.

Asiente y se levanta.

- Avísame con lo que sea, por favor.

- Hn.

Podría significar cualquier cosa, pero, ahora que Sakura por fin ha conseguido conocerle, es capaz de leer el 'por supuesto' en ese simple sonido.

Sasuke mira por la ventana, esperando verla perderse en dirección a su casa y llama a Tsunade. Necesita que alguien guarde las espaldas de Naruto para lo que piensa hacer. Porque ha tenido una idea pero, realmente, no sabe si va a funcionar. Y lo que es peor, puede que salga muy, muy mal. Pero tiene que intentarlo.

oOoOoOoOo

La Hokage al principio no está muy de acuerdo con la idea pero al final claudica. No se le ocurre nada más ya, después de intentarlo todo para despertarle.

- Sasuke, creo que hay algo más que el golpe. Naruto tiende a encerrarse en sí mismo pero, al contrario que otros - él pone los ojos en blanco y ella carraspea - sigue sonriendo para que nadie se dé cuenta - se da un segundo y le mira, inquisitiva -. ¿Habías notado algo raro últimamente en él?

Sasuke piensa, y la culpabilidad aparece, arañándole con sus zarpas. ¿Había visto algo distinto en Naruto? Había estado especialmente insoportable, eso sí, pretendiendo que cenara con él todas las noches y sí que es verdad que le había encontrado un par de veces despierto cuando él se había levantado cuando normalmente necesitaba horas... Vale, sí que había estado raro, pero él había estado tan metido en su mundo que hasta ese momento ni lo había pensado.

Tsunade lo lee en su expresión e interrumpe, ligeramente acusadora, su línea de pensamiento.

- Ya veo. Tienes mi permiso, pero voy a estar delante, y como vea que hay algún problema más te vale sacar al momento tu culo de ahí, porque si no te voy a sacar yo a la fuerza. Y tengo de sobra.

Sasuke asiente. Al fin y al cabo, piensa ¿qué problema puede haber?

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews me alegran el día.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias a todas por la respuesta recibida al fic. Aquí está la continuación, espero que os guste._

* * *

><p><strong>De lo oscuro<strong>

**Capítulo 2**.

El lugar es más oscuro de lo que recordaba. La otra vez fue sencillo seguir el camino hasta el Zorro, con el enfado de Naruto en aquel momento era sencillo ver con el sharingan la fuente de puro poder que provenía de él. Pero esta vez está todo demasiado tranquilo, y tarda un rato más en encontrarlo. Al igual que en aquella ocasión, Naruto mira al Kyubi pero esta vez no hay chakra rodeándole, ni se ven sus dientes en la oscuridad, y además Naruto está más cerca, a medio metro escaso de la jaula.

Frunce el ceño y se acerca, despacio, sopesando si hablarle directamente o esperar a ver como reacciona.

Su cuerpo se tensa cuando se da la vuelta. Le devuelven la mirada unos ojos oscuros y vacíos, y una sonrisa que le recuerda demasiado a la del zorro.

Sasuke traga saliva.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿Como que quién soy? ¿Es que no me reconoces?

Le mira, con expresión impertérrita. No hay nada en la mirada del ser que le indique que es Naruto, pero tampoco parece que mienta. No le gusta. Todavía menos cuando puede escuchar el chakra del zorro burbujeando tras los barrotes a la espalda del falso Naruto.

- ¿Donde está?

- ¿Quién? - pregunta, ampliando la sonrisa.

- Tienes tres segundos para decirme donde está Naruto.

Ladea la cabeza.

- Yo soy Naruto.

La paciencia nunca ha sido una de las virtudes de Sasuke, y ya ha tenido bastante de esta estupidez, así que saca la katana atada a su espalda y la pone a un milímetro de su cuello, amenazante.

Ahora se alegra de haber convencido a Tsunade de que le dejara ir armado.

- Oh, ¿vas a intentar matarme _otra vez_? Qué es, ¿un hobby personal? Lo de matar a las personas que te aprecian, digo.

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos.

- Siempre igual, ¿eh, Sasuke?

Y hay algo en la manera en que pronuncia su nombre que le hace dudar por primera vez. Solo Naruto lo pronuncia así, es como si ignorara el 'sa', pasara de puntillas por el 'su' y siempre hay un tono que parece que le doliera pronunciar el 'ke' final. Pero no puede ser él, porque es imposible que le mirara con tanto rencor. Y aún así...

- Realmente, empiezo a estar un poco harto de ti, ¿sabes?

Ahora espera que realmente no sea él porque esa última frase le está congelando el corazón.

- Yo nunca te he pedido nada.

- No, por supuesto que no has pedido nunca nada. Nunca he querido que lo hagas. Pero, ¿sabes? igual es ese tu maldito problema. Eres incapaz de pedir nada porque eso implicaría sentir. Y como narices va el gran Uchiha Sasuke a sentir algo por alguien o por algo. Hasta este jodido zorro que tengo detrás siente más que tú, maldita sea.

No se deja intimidar.

- Fue cosa tuya traerme de vuelta, Naruto, ¿acaso esperabas que por eso...?

- ¿Te crees que esto es por mí? - niega la cabeza, con una sonrisa de condescendencia que Sasuke nunca le había visto -. Idiota. El mayor bastardo de todo el país del fuego es encima idiota.

Puede ver las diferencias con el Naruto que él conoce, los ojos oscurecidos, la ira en la expresión, nada de lo que ve normalmente en sus mirada. Pero no han peleado en serio desde que volvió, dos costillas rotas no cuentan como "en serio", y ahora no sabe qué pensar. Porque parece Naruto, y aunque no hable como él le siente ahí, dentro de ese cuerpo, en el chakra que llega hasta su espada.

- No he venido aquí a hablar contigo, dime donde está Naruto o te juro por todo lo que tengo que te rebanaré la garganta.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Sasuke, para poder jurar sobre ello?

Su sonrisa torcida se amplía, mostrando los colmillos, y levanta una mano hasta apoyarla en el filo. Sasuke ve como la sangre corre por su brazo y cae al encharcado suelo y en ese momento es cuando sabe que no podría llevar a cabo su amenaza porque _es él_. En parte siente que se rompe porque sabía que ese día llegaría, en su interior, el día en el que Naruto se diera cuenta de que Sasuke no tenía solución.

Ni futuro.

Así que tira la espada a un lado, apartándola de su mano ensangrentada y para ilustrar que va en serio, siguiendo un impulso, desactiva el sharingan de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces, Naruto? Dime, eh, ¿qué quieres? ¿Que te escuche? Lo estoy haciendo. Habla, ya que por una vez estás diciendo lo que piensas de verdad.

Naruto ladea la cabeza, manteniendo su mirada, y por primera vez en su vida Sasuke siente inseguridad delante de él y siente tentaciones de agacharse de nuevo a por su katana. Comete el error de desviar la mirada cuando escucha un sonido (¿un gruñido?) en la oscuridad, más allá del metal, y el rubio adelanta el brazo y le sujeta del cuello, dando la vuelta con él a rastras hasta empujarle contra las frías barras de la jaula del demonio. Siente la sangre caliente escurrirse desde el cuello hasta sus clavículas pero no tiene importancia cuando esos ojos negros, que ahora parecen más oscuros que los suyos propios, se le clavan como si le penetraran el alma.

Sigue con la misma sonrisa horrible, casi obscenamente malvada. Quiere borrársela de un puñetazo pero también quiere seguir, y averiguar qué es lo que pasa por su mente. Le sorprende pensar que Naruto haya sacado por fin todo aquello que guardaba debajo de todo, y, aunque le sorprenda el nivel de rencor, Sasuke es como un gato curioso con él, no soporta que haya algo que no conoce.

- ¿Quién es el que quiere matar a quién? - responde, provocándole, alzando la comisura en una torcida sonrisa.

Pero Naruto empieza a apretar los dedos en torno a su cuello, y piensa que quizá ha pasado el límite. Quizá lo sobrepasó aquella vez, cuando era Sasuke quien tenía su vida en sus manos ensangrentadas y forzó todo hasta el último segundo. Cuando intentó matar todo lo que se ponía delante, y lo único contra lo que no pudo fue quien ahora parece su verdugo.

- Pensaba que ya lo había dejado claro – le dice, apretando un poco más. Las manos de Sasuke intentan apartarle, pero siente como si no tuviera fuerza -. Ni lo intentes, Sasuke, demasiado tarde. ¿No te das cuenta de donde estás metido?

Sasuke mira a su alrededor y el tono rojizo que tienen las cosas le dice que está encerrado en el chakra del zorro y éste está interfiriendo con el suyo. Mierda. Estaba tan fascinado por esa faceta desconocida de su amigo que ni siquiera sabe cuándo ha pasado. El aire pasa en un hilo por su garganta, todavía puede respirar pero sabe que es porque él lo está permitiendo.

- Realmente podría matarte aquí mismo. Es lo que más me gusta de este lugar. Tengo la fuerza del Kyubi y ninguna de las consecuencias - mientras lo dice se acerca a él, sin soltar el agarre pero sin hacerlo más fuerte. Los brazos de Sasuke están sujetos a su cuerpo por dos burbujas llameantes de chakra rojo -. Quizá debería hacerlo. De todas formas, ¿cuántas son las veces que has intentado matarme tú desde que te marchaste?¿Cuatro, cinco?

En el momento en el que Naruto pronuncia esa frase, lo entiende todo. No es odio, ni desprecio, ni siquiera es rencor lo que ha generado esto.

Es miedo. Tiene miedo a perderle de nuevo. Cuando lo asume es como si el chakra rojo hubiera traspasado su piel y le agarrara las entrañas en un puño. Y si Naruto está siendo sincero, por una vez, quizá es momento de que él también lo sea.

- Una - jadea -. Te quise matar una vez.

A un palmo de su cara, los pozos oscuros que tiene por ojos se abren por la sorpresa, después se entrecierran en desconfianza y finalmente sonríe, sin apartar la mirada.

- Estamos empatados, entonces.

Libera su garganta de la presión sin apartar del todo la mano y Sasuke coge aire, llenando sus pulmones. En la segunda bocanada, no es solo aire lo que entra en su boca, porque el rubio adelanta la cabeza y su lengua lo llena todo, le recorre el paladar, y su lengua, y la suave piel de debajo y Sasuke se pregunta si era esto lo que realmente quería.

Se pregunta si era también lo que quería él mismo.

Porque al segundo está él también peleando por el control, sus manos ya liberadas del chakra (¿cuándo ha pasado?), agarrándose a él como a un clavo ardiendo. Tiene los labios ya hinchados cuando Naruto los deja para bajar hasta su cuello, mordiendo la piel oculta bajo su propia sangre, aún sin secar. Baja hasta las clavículas apartando la camiseta y Sasuke se la quita, impaciente. Ve un atisbo de la sonrisa predadora de Naruto bajo la sombra de sus ojos y un escalofrío le recorre la columna arriba y abajo y baja hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Ahora que ha empezado, no sabe como parar ni si quiere o si debería, porque el agua le inunda las botas y los barrotes están fríos y no debería tener tanto _calor_. Está dentro del subconsciente de Naruto, y lo más raro de todo es que se siente más real que lo que ocurre fuera.

Ahora Naruto se ocupa de morderle desde el cuello a la clavícula, volviendo a subir hasta su oreja y está seguro de le tiene que estar haciendo sangre con los colmillos pero no le importa, no cuando le siente ahí abajo, donde la fricción de su pierna entre las suyas hace que le arda todo, y se derrite, se derrite en su saliva y quiere decirle que pare porque le duele, le duele que no sea el Naruto real el que le haya hecho saber que quería esto, le duele su propia cobardía y ceguera para no verlo de él mismo.

En vez de eso le baja la cremallera de la chaqueta y la tira sin mirar, y prácticamente arranca su camiseta, arañandole por el camino, solo para atacar otra vez sus labios, y dejar que deambule por su boca con la lengua, trazando el camino de su mandíbula hasta el cuello, pasando con el peso de una pluma por su pezón y descendiendo rápido por el esternón, y puede sentir la sonrisa en la piel tensa del estómago cuando desata el pantalón y le libera y le lame, le lame de arriba a abajo lento y desesperante, y caliente como el fuego maldito. Sasuke deja escapar un vergonzoso gemido que intenta disimular pero es absurdo cuando Naruto está comiéndole entero. Para, y Sasuke gruñe de insatisfacción hasta que mira hacia abajo y ve que está llenando dos de sus dedos con saliva y el gruñido se convierte en una mezcla de anticipación y miedo.

La lengua de Naruto no le da tregua y caracolea de nuevo navegando entre sus ingles mientras uno de los dedos le penetra. Sería incómodo si no tuviera la mitad del cerebro ocupado en su entrepierna y la otra mitad en conseguir que las rodillas no le fallen. La segunda intromisión la nota más (dios, lo largos que tiene los dedos, no se había fijado nunca pero son eternos), y es molesto al principio pero no doloroso, o al menos no lo suficiente. Cuando Naruto coge el ritmo, Sasuke empieza a tener problemas en si prefiere que sus caderas vayan hacia delante (su boca, húmeda, caliente) o hacia detrás (sus dedos, profundo, queman) y al final deja escapar un _Naruto_ casi doloroso.

Por suerte, le hace caso y se levanta, le sujeta las piernas para alzarle y situarse en su entrada. Va a doler, piensa, y se agarra a los barrotes mientras Naruto se coloca en su entrada, y levanta la mirada según comienza a empujar y le mira a los ojos y son los suyos, azules como el cielo en verano.

Sasuke le besa, sintiéndose mucho más aliviado de lo que esperaba y deja que entre en él y ahora es mucho más fácil todo, dejar que Naruto lleve el ritmo y le bese y murmure que le echa de menos.

El ritmo empieza suave pero Sasuke no tarda demasiado en exigir más, le duele pero menos de lo que debiera, o quizá es que le gusta demasiado pero le apremia, hunde los dedos en su espalda estirandole la piel y Naruto empuja más fuerte contra los barrotes y cada vez es todo más rápido, más rojo, más caliente y Sasuke sabe que nunca nada se comparará a ser uno con él.

Se corre en ese momento, con un calor incandescente que le nace en el bajo vientre y le recorre todo el cuerpo en oleadas, y oye vagamente un gruñido bajo de Naruto pronunciando su nombre y se empuja contra él en las últimas embestidas. Se desliza, suave, hasta apoyar los pies en el suelo, y le mantiene apretado contra él. Pasan minutos mientras recuperan la respiración y Sasuke no sabe muy bien qué decir.

- Naruto - susurra contra su oreja.

- ¿Sí?

- Ahora toca despertar.

- ¿Qué quieres de-?

Vuelve a activar el sharingan y para Naruto todo es rojo, y luego, la nada.

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews me alegran el día.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Y último capi. La escena final está inspirada en un fanart de Orin, una de mis artistas favoritas para el narusasu._

_Mil gracias a todas._

* * *

><p><strong>De lo oscuro<strong>

**Capítulo 3.**

Cuando despierta, la habitación del hospital se ha convertido en lo que parece ser un bosque. Ni siquiera es capaz de ver la cama de Naruto desde la suya. Tsunade está en una esquina, quieta pero en tensión, mirándole. Al otro lado de la habitación Yamato le mira, inexpresivo, con las manos en la posición para las técnicas de Mokuton.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Eso me pregunto yo. ¿Qué narices pasó ahí dentro? De repente empezó a desbordarse el chakra,hemos tenido suerte de que Yamato se encontrase cerca para controlarle. Después se ha tranquilizado, pero ya no me fiaba - le informa Tsunade, mientras empieza a analizar el estado de Naruto -. Habéis peleado, ¿verdad? Ahí dentro - Sasuke asiente -. ¿Tú estás bien

- Hn - afirma, mientras se masajea las sienes y mira hacia la cama del rubio -.¿Despertará?

Tsunade le mira. De alguna manera ha terminado queriendo al Uchiha arrogante y frío que casi destrozó todo lo que ella protegía. Se debe estar haciendo mayor.

- Todavía no lo puedo asegurar, pero esto pinta mucho mejor. Ahora solo queda esperar.

Sasuke espera.

oOoOoOoOo

Es Sakura quien está con Naruto cuando éste despierta. No hay rastro de Sasuke en la habitación pero ni siquiera le sorprende. Siente su chakra por todas partes y sabe que ha estado.

En parte, casi lo prefiere. Tiene que enfrentarse a él y, por primera vez los puños no van a tener nada que ver, y no sabe ni cómo empezar a disculparse, ni como hablarle, ni como...

Solo quiere salir de ahí.

oOoOoOoOo

Cuando finalmente abandona el hospital y se dirige a casa, Sasuke se le une a mitad de camino, sin decir una palabra. Naruto, en cambio, no tarda en comenzar un monólogo sobre sus días en el hospital y cómo no le han dejado comer ramen y contándole que Sakura le ha pegado por intentar escaparse.

Lo peor de todo, piensa, es que podría pasar por una conversación común entre ellos dos si no fuera por el tono ligeramente histérico del rubio y su propia expresión tensa e incómoda. Llegan a la puerta y Naruto busca las llaves pero Sasuke se adelanta y se las ofrece.

- Me las dejaste antes de irte.

Se rasca la nuca y se encoge de hombros. Al cogerla le roza los dedos y se quedan casi paralizados. Naruto aparta la mano con obvia incomodidad y él echa de menos el toque al momento. Pasan cuando, finalmente, abre, y Sasuke se da cuenta de que no han sido capaces de mirarse a los ojos.

Naruto huye.

- Eh... bueno, voy a pegarme una ducha.

Y desaparece tras la puerta. Se imaginaba que la cosa iba a estar así pero esperaba que fuera Naruto quien diera el primer paso. Aunque claro, nunca ha sido de los del tipo "hablemos de lo que hicimos cuando estábamos en mi interior".

Pero, en fin, supone (sabe) que ha tenido parte de culpa en la caída de Naruto a su interior así que, teóricamente, debería ser él quien sacara el tema. Ahora lo dificil es decidir cómo; pero cuanto antes, mejor,

Va hacia la puerta y llama, pero Naruto no le contesta. El vaho se escapa bajo la puerta y escucha el agua de la ducha pero no hay variación en el sonido.

Vuelve a llamar, diciendo su nombre un poco más alto y abre la puerta con cuidado. Naruto está apoyado en el lavabo, con la cabeza gacha, y ni siquiera ha oído la puerta. Aprieta la cerámica con las manos y Sasuke puede ver la tensión en los músculos de su espalda.

- ¿Naruto?

Se da la vuelta de un salto.

- Joder, ¿es que quieres que me muera del susto?

Pero no le escucha porque hay lágrimas corriendo abajo por sus mejillas.

- ¿Quieres algo? - suena enfadado mientras se limpia con el dorso de la mano, pero Sasuke no sabe si es por él o por haberse dejado ver así.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Para no ser nada, no tienes muy buena cara.

- Ese es mi problema. Déjalo, Sasuke, por favor. Déjame hoy.

Sasuke no sabe lo que es eso de consolar. Nunca lo ha hecho. Nadie lo ha hecho con él desde que tenía ocho años.

Excepto Naruto, aquel día en que parecía que todo terminaría para él, cuando le abrazó, dándole un perdón que no había pedido y un cariño que no merecía incluso en el último momento.

Le devolvió la vida que había rechazado incansablemente.

Y él recuerda aquella oscuridad, y la culpabilidad, y el horror cuando _vio_ realmente las heridas de Naruto que él mismo le había provocado. Cuando vio a Sakura inconsciente, el ojo de Kakashi sangr

Así que le eniende, y se sitúa detrás, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y diciéndole lo mismo que él recibió aquel día.

- No pasa nada.

Naruto levanta la cabeza y le mira a través del espejo empañado.

- ¿Qué?

- Shh - dice, mientras sube las manos hasta su cuello, masajeando la piel suave.

Se gira, todavía con los ojos húmedos, y le mira, por fin.

- No pasa nada - repite.

Y Naruto entiende. Esboza una sonrisa (cien por cien Naruto, de las que hace tiempo que no le veía) e imita la posición de sus manos mientras mueve los dedos en círculo .

- Lo siento.

Mientras junta sus frentes en un movimiento suave, Sasuke lo susurra por tercera vez.

- No pasa nada, Naruto.

Es él el que esta vez adelanta los labios para juntarlos con los suyos, que saben a sal de las lágrimas derramadas pero no le importa porque Naruto le abraza, paseando sus dedos por sus vértebras y él hunde los dedos en su pelo, y siguen besándose con calma infinita hasta que el vaho ha llenado todo el cuarto.

Para cuando dejan de besarse, la oscuridad ya inunda el cielo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Ya sabéis que los reviews me alegran el día.<em>


End file.
